Old Wounds
by ellie8
Summary: Higgins faces up to past mistakes


The characters in this story do not belong to me but to their creators Belesario international.  
  
This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made from its publication.  
  
Old Wounds.  
  
Higgins tugged the blanket up to his chin and huddled under it as the rain fell against the sides of his meagre shelter. He shivered and sweated, his knees pulled up against his chest and a Sig Sauer 9mm clutched tightly in his hand. His left shoulder was throbbing with a deep persistent pain and a burning ache was building as the infection spread out from the bullet wound. He closed his eyes, desperate for a moments rest but afraid that he would never wake up if he let himself take it. Realising his body could stand no more, and that the storm outside offered a measure of security, he let himself slide back against the tree trunk and into a fitful and feverish doze. In his dreams he went back to the start of it all.  
  
****************  
  
Another sunny day in paradise. Higgins felt good as he walked towards the King Kamehameha Club for a meeting. The car park was relatively full, which meant business was steady at this early hour. Rick had turned out to be a very successful club manager though Higgins wasn't about to tell him that. In fact as he noticed Rick talking to a departing guest Higgins decided to remind him about the delayed arrival of the special wine order for the next meeting of the Hawaiian Gourmet Society. In his view it was essential to keep people on their toes.  
  
Rick noticed Higgins approaching out of the corner of his eye and groaned inwardly. Those wines still hadn't arrived and he knew Higgins would be on his case about it again. Still it was a lovely morning without a cloud in the sky and he wasn't going to let anything get him down. He waved at the departing guest and walked towards Higgins, no point in putting it off after all.  
  
"Good morning Higgins" he called and smiled at the small smartly dressed figure who almost seemed to be marching across the car park.  
  
"Good morning Rick I trust you are well."  
  
"Yeah fine thanks. Listen Higgins, those wines haven't arrived yet. I've been on to the supplier and he promises that they'll be here this afternoon without fail."  
  
Rick stopped as Higgins seemed to be staring at something over his left shoulder. He was pushed over backwards as Higgins shoved him hard in the chest.  
  
'Get down man!' Higgins shouted as he too hit the deck.  
  
Rick heard two shots and saw the tire on a Cadillac explode a few yards in front of him. Jumping quickly to his feet he ran to the exit of the car park only to hear the squeal of tires, and see a white pick up disappearing into the distance. He turned and noticed that Higgins was still down on one knee. A small crowd had gathered at the club doorway and his staff were doing their best to keep everyone calm.  
  
"Keoke call the police." Rick shouted.  
  
"They're on the way boss."  
  
Drawing level with Higgins Rick was surprised to see that the older man seemed badly shaken after all he'd been shot at before. He put out a hand to lift him fully to his feet.  
  
"You okay Higgins?" He asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine. I trust you are unharmed."  
  
Higgins sounded normal enough but his pallor worried Rick. "I'm good. Why don't you relax in my office while we wait for the police?" He suggested "Have you got any idea what that was all about?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say I haven't the faintest idea." Said Higgins "I'll take you up on the offer of your office though, if you don't mind, I find I am trifle shaken by it all."  
  
"Sure knock yourself out and thanks." Rick made eye contact with Higgins and in that short exchange of looks conveyed his deep gratitude and affection for the Englishman.  
  
"It was nothing Rick, you would have done the same for me." Higgins touched the younger man lightly on his shoulder and smiled. "The police are here."  
  
Rick's concern for Higgins was deflected by the barrage of questions he faced as several police units converged on the club. A considerable portion of the car park was cordoned off and annoyed guests demanded his personal intervention to liberate their vehicles.  
  
Some time later when TC and Magnum arrived Rick was finishing his fourth account of the shooting to a bored looking detective.  
  
"Hi guys. Guess you heard about our little problem."  
  
'Yeah we heard." said TC "What've you been up to Rick?"  
  
"Nothing guys I swear it." Rick exclaimed a hurt expression on his face. "Ask Higgins I wasn't doing nothing."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Magnum. "I expected him to be out here telling everyone how to do their jobs."  
  
"He's in my office. I owe him, he saw the shooter and pushed me to the ground but he seemed really shaken up by the whole thing. I let him use the office to rest up." Rick's voice betrayed his renewed concern.  
  
The three of them made their way into the club leaving the police to finish with their investigations.  
  
"Hey Higgins." Magnum called out as he walked into Rick's office only to find that there was no one there.  
  
A first aid kit was lying ransacked on the desk with dressings and empty packaging strewn all over the floor.  
  
TC looked at Magnum who was glaring accusingly at Rick. "I'll check the rest of the club maybe he just went out." TC said but his tone clearly indicated his doubts. He too stared at Rick before leaving the office.  
  
"Look he said he was okay." Rick pleaded with Thomas. "I mean, he seemed shaken sure, but how was I to know he was going to pull some fool stunt like this."  
  
"Was there anyone else near you other than Higgins when the shots were fired?" Asked Thomas.  
  
"No. No one." Said Rick.  
  
"And you're certain you weren't the target?" Thomas made Rick look him straight in the eyes while he asked.  
  
"I haven't done anything that I know of to attract this kind of attention." Said Rick. "I swear it."  
  
"Alright Rick lets concentrate on finding Higgins. If you weren't the target then he must have been." Thomas was deeply concerned. The Englishman could be a real pain but he'd kind of grown on him over the years and they'd become close friends.  
  
TC returned to the office "Keoke says he left about ten minutes after the shooting. He took the Audi."  
  
"He may have gone back to the estate." Suggested Rick. The others looked at him as if this was one of the dumbest ideas they'd ever heard. "No. I mean he may have gone to get stuff, money, weapons, more medical supplies."  
  
"It's possible but I doubt it. It's one of the first places anyone would look." Said Thomas. "What did he take anyway? It'll help to know."  
  
TC checked the first aid kit. They had all had cause to use it in the past and knew what it should contain. Rick looked over the rest of his office.  
  
"I don't believe it." Rick exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked TC and Thomas simultaneously.  
  
"He cracked the safe." Rick said with admiration. "I replaced it after that robbery attempt a few years ago. He once told me he could do it but I didn't really believe him. He's got about $5000 in small used notes."  
  
"Okay so we know he isn't short of money. TC what's missing from the box?" Said Thomas  
  
"It's not good. He took antibiotics, pain killers, a suture kit, large dressings and triangular bandages. Given that he's mobile I'd say he was hit in the upper body probably an arm or shoulder."  
  
"He let me help him up by his right arm and I'd have seen a through and through to his left. The police found one round but I heard two shots and there's no trace of the second." Rick explained checking over the few remaining tablets. "He's taken a lot of antibiotics I think that second round is in his left shoulder."  
  
"Then why the hell did he run?" asked TC more in frustration than in the hope of an answer.  
  
Thomas picked up an envelope from Rick's desk. " Maybe this will tell us." He read the message out.  
  
My dear friends,  
  
I am sorry to have left so abruptly without giving you the personal explanation which is your due. Urgent private business necessitates this rapid departure.  
  
You will have noticed that I have used some of Rick's first aid supplies. Please do not be concerned by this as I have merely sustained a minor flesh wound, which did not merit professional medical attention. I have also borrowed some money from club funds which I will of course return at the earliest opportunity.  
  
The matters that require my attendance elsewhere are entirely personal and private concerns from my past government service. Please accept my assurance that I can deal with them on my own and that I will return when they are complete.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Jonathan  
  
PS  
  
Thomas,  
  
Please Do Not try to find me.  
  
JQH  
  
The tone and contents of the message were so entirely characteristic of the man that the three friends could almost hear him saying the words.  
  
TC was the first to break the silence. "Minor flesh wound my ass. Lets find the idiot before he gets himself into real trouble."  
  
********************  
  
Higgins left the thrift store dressed in a bright red Hawaiian shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. Wearing his glasses and carrying a canvas holdall he looked very different. He made a short phone call and headed over to a bar to meet Ice Pick.  
  
"Mr Higgins I almost didn't recognise you. What do you need from me? asked Ice Pick.  
  
"Rick has told us of the assistance that you have given him on many occasions. He has indicated that you still have useful contacts in certain circles."  
  
Ice Pick inclined his head in agreement and waited for the Englishman to come to the point. "Rick is a friend of mine." He said.  
  
"Yes of course." Said Higgins looking uncomfortable. " I won't beat about the bush. I need a gun and I need it now. Could you suggest a reliable source?"  
  
"I might know someone. Tell me why you want it." Ice Pick recognised a desperate man when he saw one. Higgins might look harmless but Ice Pick knew as well as anyone that looks can be deceptive.  
  
"I find that I'm in a bit of trouble at the moment. I merely need the weapon for protection from my enemies, nothing else. You have my word." Higgins met Ice Pick's enquiring gaze with a steely look of his own.  
  
Ice Pick waved to one of his men at the bar and whispered to him when he came over. "I may be able to help you. Have a drink with me."  
  
Higgins nodded. He knocked back his whiskey in one swallow and followed it with a tall glass of water. Sweat was standing out on his forehead and he wiped it away with his napkin.  
  
"Warm isn't it." he said " I don't mean to be rude Ice Pick but I am rather pressed for time."  
  
Ice Pick nodded and his man came back with a small parcel. He pushed over an envelope with $1000 written on it. Higgins filled it and handed it to the body guard. He stood up from the table, bowed slightly to Ice Pick and accepted the parcel from the body guard.  
  
"A friend of Rick's is a friend of mine." Said Ice Pick "You should take care of your business Mr Higgins. I heard about the incident this morning and I wouldn't want to see Rick hurt."  
  
The threat was subtle but clear and Higgins nodded. "I can assure you I don't want to see anyone hurt by this. I plan to sort it out myself."  
  
In a back alley Higgins opened his parcel to find a Sig Sauer 9mm and several clips of ammunition. He checked the weapon and loaded it, placing the spare clips in his bag, and tucking the gun into the waist band of his jeans. His weapon of choice was a revolver but he was proficient with quite a variety of small arms as well as larger weapons. This would serve his purpose well. He picked up his holdall and headed off to the bus stop blending into the stream of brightly dressed tourists in the streets.  
  
************************  
  
Rick, TC, and Magnum met at the estate to review the results of their investigations to date.  
  
Rick started off "I've put out his description to all my contacts. If he's on the streets he'll be spotted and they'll call me. I haven't been able to speak to Ice Pick yet but I've left a message and I'm sure he'll help."  
  
"That's great Rick. TC did you find out anything useful?" Asked Magnum  
  
"I saw Agatha she hasn't seen him for a couple of days. He hasn't made contact with any of his other friends either. They said they'd let us know. I think they probably will." TC sat on the couch looking tired and frustrated. "What have you got?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been back to the estate or to the bank. He hasn't gone to any of Robins other properties and he hasn't left the island." Thomas replied. "Look guys this is good work we had to eliminate these possibilities."  
  
"Okay Thomas" said Rick "So now we know he's somewhere on the island but we haven't got a clue where."  
  
"We'll try the homeless shelters and hostels this evening. Lieutenant Tenaka promised to tell me when they trace the Audi and then we'll check clothing stores in that area to find out what he's wearing now." Said Magnum. "Higgins isn't going to make this easy, he has a lot of experience in evading capture, and remember we may not be the only people looking for him."  
  
The phone rang and Magnum handed it to Rick. "Ice Pick for you."  
  
After exchanging greetings Rick spent most of the time listening and making notes. He put the phone down after profuse thanks to Ice Pick and found himself the focus of unwavering attention from both his friends.  
  
"Ice Pick came through. He sold Higgins a gun about two hours ago. He says he was on foot, in a red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and a blue NY baseball cap. Ice Pick says he's holding it together well, he could tell Higgins was injured but he didn't think it was serious."  
  
"Higgins could get a long way in a couple of hours." Said TC.  
  
"Okay TC, you're right, but we've got somewhere to start and that's more than we had before, unless you want to sit here and just hope he turns up." Thomas sounded pretty exasperated.  
  
"Yeah sorry I guess I'm worried about him." Said TC "Lets go."  
  
As they walked out Thomas muttered "We're all worried."  
  
*************  
  
Lt Tenaka provided the location of the Audi just as the three friends finished canvassing the neighbourhood around Ice Pick's Bar.  
  
"Thomas, Ice Pick told us what he's wearing what's the point of checking out the Audi?" asked Rick.  
  
"We know he caught a bus from here as well, we should follow up on that now Thomas." TC chimed in.  
  
"Look guys I'm the professional you gotta trust me. We won't know what we can find out until we go and look." Thomas tried to sound confident but the sceptical looks didn't change as he made his plea. "Okay. We'll split up. TC you check out if the driver remembers where Higgins left the bus, Rick and I will check the Audi.  
  
******************  
  
Higgins sat with his back against a tree in a lush tropical forest. His camouflage gear was soaked in sweat and blood stained his shirt around his left shoulder. Satisfied that he was well off the beaten path he took a long drink of water from his canteen. He glanced down at his shoulder and grimaced as he leaned forward to put the canteen on the ground.  
  
"No point in putting this off is there?" he asked of the silent trees.  
  
He laid out a fresh bandage and swallowed several assorted tablets with another drink of water. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, took a deep breath, and pulled the stained dressing from his shoulder. His breath rushed out through his gritted teeth in a suppressed gasping moan. His eyes tightly closed he leaned back against the tree and tried to get his breathing back under control. "Bloody hell." He swore.  
  
After several minutes he reached for the new dressing and with his face contorted in pain slowly manipulated it into place over the wound. Sweat dripped from his brow and he spoke again to his invisible audience. "Just a few minutes lads, then I'll be with you." He paused and seemed to be listening. "Yes I know this isn't the right place. But I need to rest for just a little while." His voice faded and his head fell forward as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
******************  
  
Thomas and Rick were in an army surplus outlet next to a familiar thrift store. Thomas flashed his ring at the tattooed man behind the counter. " Were you in country?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did one tour and that was more than enough." The assistant replied revealing that his hidden right arm ended in a prosthetic hand.  
  
"Hey sorry man." Said Thomas with genuine sympathy.  
  
"Long time ago. What can I do for you? You're not looking to buy are you?" The assistant asked without rancour.  
  
"No were looking for a buddy of ours. He might have been in earlier?" said Rick impatiently. "A small guy, a limey. Either in a blazer and slacks or a red Hawaiian shirt."  
  
"An old army buddy is he?" said the shop assistant now looking at them with distaste.  
  
"No." said Magnum his eyes shooting daggers at Rick. "He's a good friend and he's in trouble. He might have been favouring his left side, we think he's hurt."  
  
The veteran looked them over and considered carefully.  
  
"Okay. He looked like he could use a friend. He was in here about noon. He knew what he was doing. He bought camouflage clothing and survival basics, a knife, blanket, rations, just portable stuff. I noticed that he favoured his left side a lot and I think he was hurting pretty bad."  
  
"Thanks" said Thomas. " You may have saved a life."  
  
"Good. Tell me something. He's a vet isn't he, not Nam, but still a soldier." The assistant asked.  
  
"Yes, a veteran of many conflicts big and small. A brave man and a valiant warrior." Rick answered.  
  
Thomas and the shop assistant looked at him in surprise then both nodded in complete agreement.  
  
"I hope you find him" the veteran called out to their departing forms.  
  
Thomas leaned over the door of the Ferrari to talk to TC. The bus station behind them was relatively quiet with only a few vehicles coming and going.  
  
"I found the driver. He thinks he remembers Higgins getting off his bus at Tantalus monutain about three hours ago." Said TC.  
  
"That makes sense he must have gone to ground up in the hills. Rick and I found out that he bought survival gear in an Army Surplus store." Magnum informed TC.  
  
"The driver said he had a canvas bag with him when he left the bus." TC said. "I guess he had his gear in that. He also told me Higgins was sweating heavily even though the air conditioning was high and that's why he remembers him, he asked him if he was okay when he got off."  
  
"Dam, I think you're right about that bullet still being in his shoulder. You guys were also right about splitting up, this has saved us a lot of time. We now know roughly where to look." Magnum sounded genuinely positive.  
  
"Yeah okay" said Rick "This is good news but he still isn't going to be easy to find. We know he has jungle experience and that he can put it to good use".  
  
"I think we can more than match his experience with our own." Said Magnum "I know he can normally look after himself but I think he's made a mistake this time, he's too badly hurt to be out there alone."  
  
"We're not arguing with you." Said TC. "Meet me at the chopper and I'll fly us out there it's the quickest way."  
  
*********************************  
  
Higgins woke up and actually felt a bit better. He glanced at his watch and rose slowly to his feet leaning on the tree until he found his balance. His shirt was still soaked in sweat and his eyes had taken on a sunken reddened appearance. He bent down to pick up his canteen and took another long drink from it. Gathering his gear, he placed his left arm in a make shift sling and headed deeper into the forest.  
  
After walking for half an hour he knew he couldn't go much further and started looking for a camp site. It would be getting dark soon and the wind in the trees indicated that the weather was about to change for the worse. He noticed a fallen tree a few yards to his left and he decided that this would provide good cover and shelter for the night. The canopy was relatively intact and a few more branches could be woven into it without drawing attention.  
  
Though handicapped by his shoulder he still made quick work of building a rough shelter amongst the branches and sat down inside it just as the first few drops of rain began to fall.  
  
"This isn't too bad is it lads?" he asked wrapping his blanket around him. He took out an energy bar and looked at it with distaste. "Rations haven't got much better have they." He muttered. He knew he had to eat and forced himself to chew the bar slowly with sips of water to wash it down. His mates were gathered round and he felt quite at home in the jungle. So what if they were a little unsubstantial and none of them had aged, it was like old times. " Wouldn't it be good to have a fire lads?" He said to them. From their rye smiles he knew they would welcome the cheering light of a fire as much as he would but they also realised it was too much of a risk. The rain falling on the branches was getting heavier and a strong wind began to whip through the trees. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse and his fever burned. He pulled his blanket tighter and waited as dusk turned into night.  
  
************************  
  
TC, Rick, and Magnum were making good time through the forest but it was getting frustrating as they had not yet picked up Higgins' trail. Darkness had fallen and they all knew that their chances of spotting anything had become remote, yet none of them suggested giving up. Magnum put up his hand and the others stopped as he bent down to examine the ground around a large tree. "I think some ones been here recently." he said.  
  
TC and Rick looked at each other, Magnum had said this before and it hadn't gotten them any further forward but they both just shrugged and walked over to examine the ground. Rick shone his powerful torch over the area and TC spotted something blue glistening in amongst the under growth.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"What's what?" said Rick as he shone the torch at TC.  
  
"Orville shine that light back down were you had it so I can find out." Said TC as he got down onto his knees and searched the ground with his fingertips. He produced a small blue and red capsule triumphantly.  
  
"We had antibiotics like this in the first aid kit. I think we've found him at last." TC grinned at the others.  
  
"There's the wrapping from a dressing here as well." Said Magnum. 'The wind must have caught it."  
  
Now they knew were he had been they scanned the forest and soon followed the path Higgins had taken earlier.  
  
*********************  
  
Since they were certain they were on the right track Magnum sent TC back to the chopper to warm it up so they could get Higgins down to a hospital as quickly as possible. He was confident they would find him soon. The stuff they had found at the tree had been the break they needed but it was also a worrying sign the Higgins wasn't in good shape. He would never make such simple mistakes if he was thinking straight.  
  
"It's getting worse Thomas." Said Rick as the wind wiped the trees into a frenzied dance around them. "I'm not sure even TC will be able to fly in this."  
  
"Yeah I know. We may have to take him down by road.' Thomas answered turning his face away from the driving rain. "Just keep looking he can't be far."  
  
They were standing by a fallen tree. Rick looked at it and glanced worriedly back at Thomas "You think any more might come down like this one?"  
  
Thomas followed Rick's gaze, started to answer, and then stopped. He put a finger to his lips and gave Rick a slightly manic grin. He gestured to the matted crown of the tree and Rick re-examined it with a puzzled look that turned to one of delight when he too noticed the make shift shelter.  
  
Thomas moved towards the fallen tree and brushed several screening branches to one side. He could make out a shape lying up against the trunk covered in a blanket and a pack beside it on the ground. 'Higgins.' he called out gently but loudly enough to be heard over the wind. The shape moved and a head peered at him.  
  
"Get that bloody light out of my eyes man." Said Higgins.  
  
Rick and Magnum crawled under the canopy and over to Higgins who still lay covered in his blanket. Rick kept his torch down but the light was still enough to let him see that Higgins looked dreadful. He was soaked with sweat, his eyes were red and deeply sunken and his lips were bloodless.  
  
Magnum reached out gently to Higgins. "We'll get you out of here soon. TC has the chopper ready and you're going straight to Hospital." He said in a reassuring tone.  
  
Higgins opened his eyes a little wider and smiled bleakly. "Magnum. I told you not to come looking for me because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Just then Magnum heard the branches behind him breaking as they were taken off the shelter and TC was shoved forward into the clearing in front of them. He landed on his knees on the muddy ground his hands bound with tape a bloody gash visible on his right temple. Two men were standing behind TC one with a hand gun pointed straight at the back of his head.  
  
"All of you come out slowly or this man dies." Shouted the older stranger. He was dressed in striped French camouflage gear.  
  
"Rick and I will come out but Higgins is too badly hurt he can't." said Magnum "You should know, you shot him."  
  
"Yes we did but as usual he is proving rather hard to kill. That's right isn't it Jonathan?" Said the man. He gestured at Magnum and Rick with his gun and they came out covered carefully by the second man with an Uzi.  
  
Higgins didn't answer and Magnum saw that his head had fallen back against the tree trunk, his eyes were closed. He was shaking and muttering in a fever driven world of his own.  
  
Magnum looked for the smallest opening to free himself but there was nothing, these men were professionals. Soon he found that he was kneeling beside TC and Rick bound as they were. He watched helplessly as the unknown stranger made his way into the broken shelter beside Higgins. The man was about the same age as Higgins. He was lean with thick grey hair, piercing eyes and a large scar across his face from the bottom of his right eye to the left side of his jaw. He sounded eastern European but the accent was faint and Magnum wasn't certain. The man with the Uzi was much younger mid twenties at most, he was tall, muscular and silent. He stood too far away to be taken by surprise and kept his weapon ready at his waist.  
  
"Hello Jonathan." Said the man as he shook him gently by his right shoulder. Getting no response he started shaking harder then prodded the injured left shoulder with his gun. This elicited a cry of pain and Higgins opened his eyes.  
  
"Marcus. I thought you were dead." He said through parched lips. " Or maybe I just hopped you were."  
  
"You nearly killed me." Marcus bushed his facial scar with his left hand as he spoke. "But you should have followed up to make sure. That's the difference between us Jonathan I don't leave a job half done."  
  
"Why this? Said Higgins his breathing sounding laboured.  
  
"I want to come out of the shadows. To be able to live my life again. You are the only person left who knows what I look like. With you out of the way there will be nothing to stop me."  
  
"I won't stop you. This isn't necessary." Higgins paused gasping as a wave of pain hit him. Under his blanket he shifted and started to fall forward. Marcus caught him.  
  
"You have my word. Let me and my friends go." Higgins whispered as Marcus pushed him back up against the tree and held him until he was secure. He opened his eyes wider and stared into Marcus's cold gaze. "Please. No one else needs to get hurt."  
  
Marcus's eyes softened. "A tempting offer." He paused to consider it. "Sorry Jonathan, I've come all this way to end this, I just can't take the risk."  
  
Marcus backed away a little and raised his gun. "I'll make it quick for old times sake. Goodbye Jonathan."  
  
Magnum heard most of the conversation and watched Marcus move back with growing trepidation. He heard him say goodbye, shouted "No" and struggled to rise as a shot rang out. The young man with the Uzi grinned at him. "Don't worry your next" he said. His smile vanished when he looked at the shelter and he was just raising his weapon when the round took him in the chest.  
  
Higgins knelt beside Marcus's body and let the Sig Sauer drop from his hand. "I didn't want this." he said sounding infinitely tired.  
  
Magnum, TC, and Rick got to their feet in a dazed silence. Rick and TC checked the young gunman.  
  
"Dead." Said TC.  
  
They made their way over to Higgins who emerged from the foliage with a knife in his good hand. He cut them free. The rain was falling gently and the wind had died away.  
  
Magnum sat beside Higgins. "Lets get out of here. We'll bring the police up in the morning and sort everything out then. You really could use a hospital you know."  
  
"Tired.' said Higgins "Just let me rest and I'll be fine." His voice was faint and his eyes had taken on a glazed look. He sighed and collapsed into genuine unconsciousness.  
  
*****************************  
  
Several days later Magnum, Rick, and TC were sitting in a hospital waiting room surrounded by empty paper cups, crushed cans and battered take away boxes. Doctor Ibold walked in.  
  
"He's over the worst of it. We finally have the infection under control. It's going to take time but it looks like he'll be okay." He said. 'You can see him for just a few minutes if you like but don't disturb him."  
  
Higgins lay propped up on pillows with his left shoulder immobilised by heavy bandaging and his arm in a sling. Transparent Oxygen tubes sat under his nose, drips ran into his right arm and monitor leads attached him to the various machines around his bed. His colour was now close to normal and only a thin sheen of perspiration covered his face.  
  
'Hey he looks a lot better." Said TC to reassure a worried looking Magnum.  
  
Higgins opened his eyes and blinked as the shapes in the room resolved themselves into his friends.  
  
"I am a lot better." He said. "Thank you for getting me down."  
  
"We brought them up there after you Higgins.' Said Magnum. "You have nothing to thank us for."  
  
" I would never have made it back without you." Higgins spoke softly but sincerely. He smiled at them. "I thought that didn't matter to me but now I find that I am glad to be alive and amongst friends."  
  
Magnum wasn't quite ready to be forgiven but he swallowed any argument he might have made and crossed to touch Higgins hand softly. "Rest. Get well and come home soon, the lads miss you."  
  
Higgins smiled again and squeezed Magnums hand as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
"That's it boys he needs to rest and so do you. I'm banning you from the hospital until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Dr Ibold ushered them out of the room. Magnum left reluctantly.  
  
***********************  
  
A week later Higgins was sitting in a wheelchair looking distinctly irritable. "You told him four o'clock didn't you." He said to Dr Ibold. " He's late as usual. Why don't you call me a cab?"  
  
"Higgins calm down it's only a few minutes past. You can always stay here a few more days but you can't go home on your own." Dr Ibold said patiently but firmly.  
  
Higgins muttered indistinctly under his breath. Magnum was the only discernable word but the tone wasn't complimentary.  
  
The Audi drew up at the front of the Hospital with a squeal of tyres and Magnum stepped out followed by TC.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." he said as he breezed in.  
  
Dr Ibold looked at Higgins who said nothing. "Okay. He's all yours. I'll come out to change the dressings and you should call me immediately if there are any problems."  
  
Dr Ibold crouched down to talk to Higgins. "You are to stay in bed until I say otherwise and don't even think about trying to use that arm until we're ready."  
  
Higgins nodded. This was his first day out of bed. Getting dressed and just sitting in the wheelchair seemed extraordinarily tiring. His irritation at least helped him to fight the fatigue. He shifted uncomfortably under the Doctors gaze.  
  
"You'll be fine just give yourself time." Said the Doctor and he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Higgins dozed during the ride out to the estate. He woke when TC shook him gently.  
  
"Higgy baby we're home."  
  
He didn't argue when they took the wheel chair out of the trunk and TC lifted him into it. He felt as weak as a kitten and knew that even the few steps to the house would be too much.  
  
They manoeuvred him into his study where much of the furniture had been cleared to allow a bed to be set up. It had a good view of the garden and his familiar photographs and books close at hand.  
  
"This was very thoughtful thank you." He said.  
  
"Dr Ibold told us to keep you in bed and this seemed the best way. I'll help you change." Magnum kept his tone matter of fact as TC left the room.  
  
"I wish I could say I didn't need your help but since it isn't true we should get on with this." Said Higgins a little bitterly.  
  
Magnum wisely kept silent and helped Higgins to change into dark blue pyjamas. He assisted him into bed and propped the pillows up behind him so he was supported.  
  
"Stop fusing man. I'm fine." said Higgins finally loosing patience.  
  
Magnum turned away and grinned. A grumpy Higgins was a lot better than a depressed one. Making sure Higgins was settled he opened the study door and whistled. The two Dobermans rushed in and skidded to a halt by Higgins's bed. They barked softly and whined turning in tight circles of mixed joy and sorrow to see their master had returned home injured. Higgins put his hand out and they competed with each other for a head rub. The dogs seemed to know that Higgins was tired and having greeted him they lay down like sentries one each side of his bed.  
  
A few seconds later Higgins had fallen into a peaceful sleep and Magnum creped quietly from the room.  
  
The next day Magnum, TC and Rick gathered in the study in the late afternoon to share a beer. Dr Ibold had given reluctant consent to one beer for Higgins who was now staring moodily at the moisture running down the outside of his cold glass.  
  
"Higgins you don't have to tell us what it was about you know." Said Magnum. "We're just glad your okay."  
  
"No. You have a right to know but it's something I haven't thought about for a long time and I find it hard to know where to start." He took a deep breath. "You all know that from time to time I did some work for MI5. It was through that work that I met Marcus in the fifties. He was one of my contacts in East Germany for several years, I got to know him quite well, and in so far as such things are possible in intelligence work, we became friends. He helped me to set up a network of agents and I trusted him implicitly. After a couple of good years things started to go wrong, drops were intercepted and messages confused. At first I thought it was just bad luck, then we lost someone. She was a lovely girl, a secretary at the Interior Ministry with two small children. I recruited her myself and I introduced her to Marcus. To this day I regret that mistake." He shook his head and paused to take a mouthful of beer.  
  
"You couldn't have known." Said Thomas.  
  
"I was supposed to be a professional I should have known. In any case I knew something was wrong and that we had been infiltrated but I didn't know who the traitor was. I set a trap, an irresistible information drop that was too important to ignore. Marcus took the bate. I was stunned I had never seriously considered him as a suspect, another mistake." He paused shaking his head again, then continued.  
  
"I don't know why he came alone, arrogance I suppose or perhaps he was playing some other game with his real employers. Any way it left us evenly matched. We decided that shooting one another was pointless and discarded our guns. I suppose we wanted to test each other at a base level and find out who was the better man. I know I wanted to kill him with my bare hands for what he had done. We fought hard and broke every piece of furniture in the room in an attempt to gain an advantage. In the end he had me pinned to the floor, my right arm was broken, and he was slowly choking me to death when I found a broken shard of mirror behind me. I cut his face and then stabbed him countless times in the chest and body. When I came back to my senses I was covered in his blood and in my own. I was certain he was dead but I didn't check. I cleaned up and went to warn the others. I got them out but they had to leave homes, friends and families behind. They all paid a heavy price for trusting me."  
  
"But why did he come after you now?" asked Rick.  
  
"He told me I was the only one who could still recognise him and he wanted to come out of the shadows. That might have been the truth but I think he also wanted revenge. He would have done well if he had handed over my network but he failed and it was his fault that I had time to get them out. The other side never responded well to failure and he was too recognisable for effective field work. I imagine he brooded over that for a long time in whatever backroom job they gave him and of course every time he looked in the mirror he had a reminder of what I had done to him." Higgins put his glass down half finished, leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Magnum caught TC's eye and glanced towards the door.  
  
"Come on Rick we ought to head back or you'll be late for the gourmet society dinner." Said TC.  
  
Rick checked his watch with a puzzled expression but rose without complaint. "See you Higgins. Thanks for the story I guess I understand why you wanted to take care of it yourself."  
  
Higgins and Magnum sat in companionable silence for a while. "You know Higgins if there is one thing I've learned in intelligence it's that you have to take the risk of trusting people. You weren't to blame for what happened in East Germany he was. And I think you missed out one reason why he came after you. He needed to know who the better man was and you showed him once and for all."  
  
"Thank you Magnum. The woman Marcus killed was called Inge Bauer. I got her husband and children out to America. He wrote to me for a long while and I found his gratitude the hardest thing to take. For a time I stopped opening the letters but they always seemed to find me no matter where I was. Finally I started to write back. I know Inge would be proud of her children, they have the better life she wanted for them but I shall always be sorry that she didn't get to see it happen."  
  
The End. 


End file.
